Dinner Party
by Brighty Squirrel
Summary: Thanks to Larry, Phoenix accidentally lets something slip in front on Edgeworth. P/E in a way. Rated T for alcohol.


It was 6pm, and the party was just getting started. Phoenix marveled at how well everything had come together. Earlier that week, Maya had showed up, and insisted that a party be thrown.

She didn't specify a reason, and Phoenix felt rather forced to go with it.

_"Come on Nick! It's been so long! Why shouldn't we celebrate?"_

_Phoenix rolled his eyes, "And how do your propose we do that?"_

_Maya grinned, "Burgers, Nick! Burgers! We throw a burger party!"_

_"Not everything we do has to involve burgers." Phoenix said, but he had already given up. If he didn't agree with Maya, she would call Pearl. Then, Phoenix would be in for a bit of a beating._

_And with that, the preparations had begun._

Now, Phoenix was smiling. It looked like everything was going to turn out fine. Maya and Pearls were having fun with the 'Make Your Own Burger' station, while Larry was trying to convince everyone how great his new girlfriend was. Phoenix hadn't even met this 'Connie' yet, and already, he knew that they would be over in under a week.

Larry hadn't shut up about her, and Phoenix made a mental note to keep Larry away from any and all alcohol… assuming he hadn't gotten some before the party.

Detective Gumshoe looked more than a little frazzled, as he listened to Larry's ramblings. Phoenix had privately admitted to himself that inviting Larry wasn't a good idea, but Maya and Pearl had been set on bringing him along.

Maggey, on the other hand, had given up on listening to Larry, and was now chatting happily with Adrian Andrews. Phoenix wasn't sure how Maya had gotten Adrian to come along, but Adrian was here now.

Truthfully, Phoenix thought Adrian would never forgive him, after the events of _that_ case. Luckily, she was in brighter spirits.

_Maybe Franziska knew what she was doing, when she taught Adrian to use a whip…_

Franziska floated into his head, and Phoenix cringed, as he remembered the phone-call. Even though she was all the way in Germany, Maya had called her, hoping she would return for this party.

If whips could reach through phones, it would have done so, as it cracked loudly on the other end. The phone-bill for that one call would be enormous.

But Maya wasn't thrown off, as she continued calling almost everyone Phoenix had ever met.

And now, the party looked all set in motion. But as Phoenix walked around, idly chatting, he realized how much a certain someone should be there. Iris. He'd wanted to invite her so badly, but she was still in prison, and secretly, he knew Pearl would have hated it.

It wasn't that he was still in love with Iris… far from it in fact. But he had missed her, and kind of wanted to make up a lot to her.

Maya had called the prison, but they wouldn't allow her out.

That reminded Phoenix of one other person, that Maya had attempted to invite. Edgeworth. This made Phoenix chuckle, as there was no way Edgeworth would show up for a dinner party. Especially one thrown by him.

Suddenly, something jolted Phoenix out of his thoughts. Larry had fallen over, and was now stuttering. A beer was in his hand, as he muttered to himself.

"Larry, you idiot." Phoenix said, and pulled him up, yanking the beer away from him, "You've had too much to drink."

Larry slurred for a moment, and Adrian quickly took the drink away from Larry. Phoenix then settled his friend into an armchair, before he could knock anything else over.

Maya sighed, as Phoenix walked over to her, "Sorry Nick. I didn't realize how much of an issue he would be."

_It's Larry. Get used to it._

"Not your fault." Phoenix said, "I had no idea he'd get this intoxicated."

Maya's fingers drummed on the counter, "Hey, when do you think Mr. Edgeworth's coming?"

Phoenix laughed, "Good one Maya. You should be a comedian."

"I'm serious, Nick." Maya said.

Phoenix sighed, and drank his glass of punch, before saying, "He's not going to come. It's not fancy enough for him. Nobody's wearing a cravat."

Maya chuckled, "He'll be here. I know he will."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, before directing attention to Larry again, as his friend was now shouting.

Maya groaned.

"I tell you, she's perfect! Eyes of an angel! I love her!"

_SHUT UP._

Gumshoe, looking tired, said, "Hey, pal? Maybe it's time you changed the subject."

Maggey nodded, looking a little relieved.

Larry thought for a moment, then said, "Okay then, what about Nick's girlfriend?"

"You mean Mystic Maya?" Pearl chirped, "She's right over there!"

"Pearls, stop." Phoenix said, "Maya isn't my girlfriend. She's practically a little sister to me."

Maya looked away, and Phoenix continued, "Besides Larry. I don't have a girlfriend. I can't go through that again."

Pearl looked disappointed, "But Mr. Nick! You're supposed to be Mystic Maya's knight in shining armor!"

"Sorry Pearls." Phoenix said.

Larry just kept on grinning, "Well, then, how's your boyfriend?"

Phoenix felt his hand hit his forehead. Larry was persistent, "Larry, I don't have a boyfriend either."

Larry laughed, "You can't lie to me Nick! So tell me… what's his name?"

"Shut up, Larry."

"Oooh, someone's in denial!" Larry taunted.

"Hey pal, why don't you lay off?" Gumshoe said, but Phoenix knew the detective was wasting his breath.

_This is why Larry and alcohol do not mix._

Larry continued, not heading the warnings, "Well… If you're not dating him… you've at least got a crush."

Phoenix did all he could not the crush the plastic cup in his hand. Yes, Larry was being irritating. No, this was not the time to punch him.

Pearl gasped, "Mr. Nick! Is Larry talking about Mr. Cinnamon Bun Hair?"

_…The first person she thinks of is Ron DeLite?_

"No Pearls." Phoenix said gently, "Larry's just being an idiot."

Larry looked genuinely offended for a second, before bouncing back, "That's not a bad conclusion. I mean, Nick doesn't have a lot of male friends. No offence Nick, but it's true. I'd know if it was me, and I doubt you'd be one to fall for a suit…" He jerked his thumb towards Detective Gumshoe.

"Excuse me, pal? A WHAT?" Gumshoe yelled angrily.

Maggey put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax. I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way." However, the death glare she shot Larry told Phoenix, that she felt otherwise.

Phoenix crossed the room, and filled his glass up with punch, "Just leave it, Larry. I'd honestly rather listen to you ramble about Connie, than have this conversation."

"Heh. So, there is somebody." Larry taunted.

Phoenix sighed, "Grow up, Larry."

Larry snorted, and stumbled drunkenly, "Hm… well… there is one…"

Phoenix rolled his eyes, and leaned against the table.

"Yeah! I shoulda known!" Larry yelled excitedly, "It's Edgey, isn't it?! Yes!"

In response, Phoenix drank his entire glass of punch in one go.

Larry looked elated, for some odd reason, "Now that I think about it… it makes perfect sense! I mean, first there were all those dang letters. You wrote 'em for what, 15 years? Not to mention, didn't you like, become a lawyer, for him?"

Phoenix glanced at Larry, "No."

Pearl suddenly spoke up, "Mr. Nick, is he telling the truth?" She gasped, "You… you're cheating on Mystic Maya!" She'd slapped Phoenix before he could even respond.

_I am going to kill Larry._

Larry started laughing, "I'm right! Nick, you're in denial! It's totally Edgey!"

Maya had been quiet the whole time, but now, she was looking at the window, and muttering something incoherent.

Phoenix drank another glass of punch, before saying, "I do not. If you want to make an accusation, prove it, Larry."

Larry thought for a second, before saying, "Well, after he moved away, you were acting all weird. And then, there were the letters. You studied law on the side, and then, after you met him in court, you didn't shut up about him! How's that for proof?"

Silence had befallen the party.

Phoenix could feel his face getting hotter, with every word Larry said.

Adrian spoke up, "Um… maybe we should drop the subject?"

But Larry looked determined, and Phoenix moved behind his desk, in case he needed to defend himself, "Stay back!"

"Aw, come on Nick!" Larry said, "But you gotta admit… you do talk about him a lot. When he went away, you acted all torn up about it. You couldn't even bear to hear his name!"

"I thought he was dead!" Phoenix burst out, "Wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Larry sighed, "Oh Nick… you poor thing. You're totally smitten for Edgey!"

Phoenix picked up a heavy looking file in response.

Larry backed away, "Nick! It's written all over your face! I wanna be the one to tell him! Can I? Please?"

Angrily, Phoenix looked at him, and shouted, "Shut up Larry! Just shut up!"

"Nick's in looooooooove!" Larry teased.

Phoenix could feel everything inside him building up. Anger at Larry, among other things. Finally, he just threw the file down, and yelled, "Alright! I admit it! Okay? It's Edgeworth! I'm hopelessly in love with Miles Gregory Edgeworth!"

The room fell into complete silence.

Larry looked proud of himself, while Maya had buried her face in her hands. Gumshoe looked like he'd been clubbed over the head. Maggey and Adrian were smiling.

And then, Pearl's hand reached up from in front of the desk, and pointed towards the door.

Confused, Phoenix followed her hand, and went even redder than ever before. Standing in the doorway, was a rather dumbfounded Miles Edgeworth.

Seeing Phoenix, Edgeworth cleared his throat, and said, "I'll just… come back later then." Then he backed out, shutting the door behind him.

Someone began to snicker, loudly.

Phoenix punched Larry, and then ran out the door.

"Edgeworth! Wait!"

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm struggling to make the italics actually appear in the story. They show up in the editor, but not the finished product. Sorry.<strong>


End file.
